A Proper Thank You
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: On the streets of Sabaody City, muffled screams can be heard from one of the alleys. Shanks, Luffy's teacher hears something and runs to go find the cause. SHanks, sees his favourite student, Luffy, with three other men. After saving him, Luffy wants to thank him properly. Shanks x Luffy Warnings: Lemons, Rape, Yaoi (Boy x Boy) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHANKS! (One-Shot)


**Hai again guyz! I just made this fanfic for Shank's birthday which is today! (March 9th) Shanks will have a good time with one of his favourite students :)**

**On the streets of Sabaody City, there is a student, Luffy, in a dark alley with a bunch of other people. The poor buys teacher, Shanks-sensei, saves him and takes him to the hospital for medical care. The boy can;t thank him enough for what his teacher saw, and managed to save him. Luffy want to give him a proper thank you. (One-Shot)**

**Pairing: Shanks x Luffy (HAPPY B-DAY SHANKS!)**

**Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Rape**

**DISCALIMER! ME NO OWN ONE PIECE! D:**

* * *

A Proper Thank You

On the quiet streets of Sabaody City, Shanks is walking around the city's tall buildings. Passing by an alley he hears a muffeld scream. _What was that? _He thought not knowing where it was coming from. Shanks continued walking and heard it again... and again.

He ran up and down the streets peering into every alley nearby. He found one with shadows near the back that were moving alot. he run up there surprised to see what was happening. "Luffy!" he screamed to the top of his lungs. He did not only see Luffy, but he was being raped! Two men, one with purple shades and anotehr with slicked back purple hair, were double penetrating him from behind, stretching his ass hole to the limits. At the front, there was another blonde wearing a pink tank, at the front thrusting into him. Luffy's face was full of tears from the pain.

Shanks ran as fast as he could but was stopped by a black-haired man who weilded a sword, pointing it at his face, forcing Shanks to stop. _Shit! I need to get through and save Luffy from this craziness! _The man exclaimed "Don't move or the boy dies." All Shanks can do is watch, watched his favourite student getting raped, RAW!

The Two guys and the back were thrusting in and out at full speed, timing it so that they go in and out one after the other. The man in the front was also thrusting hard, making Luffy reach his blonde pubes at the base of his shaft. It was too intense for Luffy as he came spraying his seed all over the ground. This caused clenching his his buttocks tighent=ong the hit of the cocks that belong to the 2 guys, fucking him. The came from too much excitement and filled Luffy's as with their seed, mixed together. The guy at the front thrusted a few more time "I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna... CUM! CUMMING!" he pulled Luffy's head all the way down, deep-throating him. This caused Luffy to choke from all the liquid being forced down his throat.

The 3 pulled out leaving Luffy on the ground. The purple-haired man said "Looks like we're done here" while putting their surprisingly big cocks back in their pants. The turned around before the one with purple glasses said "But before we go..." He nodded at the black-haied man. he took out a knife and stabbed Luffy's side with it, leaving it stuck in there. "AH! That make me feel better!" another guy said, laughing like a hyena. The 3 ran and left.

"Luffy!" Shanks yelled again running and reaching Luffy. He picked him up in his arms. "What happened? What did you do? Where did you get this burn from!" He said pointing to the burn on his chest. Luffy's side was hurting from the knife that was embedded in him. His hole and mouth were leaking and flowing with cum left from those 3 people. Luffy opened his eyes the best as he could "Shanks...sensei..." He fell unconscience. "Wake up! Wake up! Luffy!"

Shanks was terrified. He got his cellphone and called for an ambulance and police. A few minutes later, they arrived, blocking of the area. A medic put his hear to Luffy's mouth listening for any sign of life. "Don't worry sir, he is still breathing." Shanks was relived. He saw a police man walking up with 3 different swabs. One for a sample of each type of cum, left behind. Another officer took the knife out and check for finger prints. Right there, on the scene, the 4 people were identified.

"The rapists were: Donquixote Doflamingo, Donquixote Bellamey, Dracule Mihawk and Zero Crocodile." Shanks clenched his fists before hopping in the ambulance to accompany Luffy.

When they got here, Luffy was rushed into the hospital's emergency room. the doctors quickly treated him. They cleaned his up, treated the would and the burn. A doctor came out explaining "The burn was caused by some sort of flame, we don't know the other details." he nodded and entered the room. He sat beside Luffy, looking at dis delicate face, covered by an oxygen mask giving his more air to breathe. Shanks was sad that he couldn't save Luffy earler.

A week later, Luffy was discharged from the hospital all better and healed. Except for the new X-shaped scar left on his chest by the men. AS they walked out Luffy turned to Shanks "Thanks for being there to save me, Shanks-sensei! Otherwise I would've been dead. Shishishi!" "Well, I can't letmy favourite student die early you know" Shanks smiled "What happened anyways?" "Well..."

**(FLASHBACK)**

Luffy was walking in the streets after buying some cotton candy from the stand just across the street. he was walking when suddenly, he was pulled into an alley greeted by a guy with a pink tank top. "Gimme all you money punk." He gripped tighter on Luffy's wrist. "NO!" he said shaking to get free. "Fine then, I guess we have to use force." He lunged a punch towards Luffy. Luckily, he dodged and kneed the guy in the groin."

"Aiee!" The guy yelled letting go of Luffy and dropped on the floor. "Oh punk, you're gonna pay! Now were going to use real force."

Luffy turned around to leave when suddenly a cold tip was pushed to his chest. He looked up to see 3 men surrounding him. He backed away and ran deeper into the alley. Then the guys appeared in front of him once again. But this time, the cold metal was ignited, making a flame fly ant Luffy hitting his chest. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed falling to the ground.

A guy used his sword to rip Luffy's clothes to shreds falling on the floor, leaving his butt naked. The guy with purple shades and slicked purple hair took their 12-inch peckers, stroked it and said "now that we got your wallet, lets have some fun." Some feet appeared in front of him and he looked up, seeing the guy he kicked stroking his 10-inch manhood.

they forced him onto all fors inserting their cocks and started thrusting in.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"..and that's what happened" "All because of money... Well, I'm glad your safe now, see you one Monday." Shanks smiled and left. luffy thought of something... very very...dirty. "I guess rape gives you many sexy dirty thoughts...Hehehe" Luffy said to himself.

He walked into a store and asked the clerk "Can I get one of this and one of that?" "Sure" The clerk replied leading him into the back. Then, Luffy came out, "These will be ready on Sunday evening." "Alright, Thanks a lot!" He said leaving the store.

It was Monday morning and Luffy had already gotten his 'thing" from the store. Class was as boring as ever, school work, lessons, and work periods.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day, students were cheering and ran outside the classroom. But Luffy, went his locker and took out his present heading back to his 4th period class. He entered the room Shanks stared at him "Hey, what's up Luffy?" Luffy walked towards Shanks, "Why don't he have some fun?" He said staring sexily into his eyes, while taking off his tank and rubbing his crotch. "Um, what are you doing?" Shanks said looking confused.

Luffy got on top of his desk and stole his keys, went back to the door locked it, covering the door window and pulled the blinds on the windows. he threw the keys away "This needs to be very very private, Shanks-sen-sei" He pushed Shanks down on the floor, pulling him into a deep kiss. Their crotches were rubbing together getting them both hard.

"Luffy... I don't think this is appropriate." "Don't worry, you saw me lock and close everything."

"O..Ok" They continued their long kiss. Luffy was continuing to bounce up and down humping Shanks who was laying on the ground, consumed by lust. Luffy reached under his pants, pulling out his 13-inch cock decorated with red pubes. "Luffy!" he said trying to cover himself. "Don't worry, it'll be covered soon" Luffy yanked Shank's pants all the way down and tossed him to the side, as well as his own shirt and pants. he revealed his 7-inch hard on to Shanks.

"Well, if were going to do it, I might as well get comfy." Shanks said taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Luffy positioned himself above Shanks and sat, making Shanks' cock disappear into his as. He started to ride it, making both of them moan loudly. "Aaaaah!"

Later, Shanks lifted Luffy and turned him around so that he leaned on the desk. he grabbed one of Luffy's shoulders and started pounding hard. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" Luffy scream as his prostate was being hit every time. Shanks took his tie and putting it in Luffy's mouth "This is to keep you quiet" he said tugging on the tie. Luffy moaned his moans and Shanks moaned his.

After an hour of fucking "Wow, I didn't know you could last this long Luffy" Shanks said. They were both sweating crystal drops from the heat. "Well... I actually... forced... 3 dry orgasms... before.." Luffy said trying to get his words out. "I can;t last much longer!" He said. Luffy's cock erupted a huge amount of cum splashing it all over his body and legs, even Shanks' perfect abs.

The heat around the teacher's rock hard-on tightened. "Luffy! I'm CUMMING!" He tried to pull out before doing so. Luffy grabbed his butt and pulled him in again 'It's ok... do it in me." He came flooding the inside of Luffy." He pulled out his soft cock and cum came flowing out of his butt.

"That was great Luffy, I wish we could do this more often" , he said putting on his clothes without cleaning up. "Me too you sexy teacher Luffy said" he placed a wrapped gift on his teacher's desk "Happy Birthday" he smiled before leaving.

_It definitely was ~~~~~_

He unwrapped the gift pulling out 2 flesh jacks. One of Luffy's mouth for blowjobs and the other of Luffy's ass, for a good hard fucking. he took out the card and saw a professionally drawn picture of Luffy and himself, making love. he opened the card and read:

To Shanks:

Use my mouth,  
For an amazing suck.  
Use my butt,  
For the best fuck!

~Luffy

He couldn't wait to use them. When he got home, he brought the mould of Luffy's ass into the shower. He used it imagining his lustful time with Luffy. He came, filling the object with his hot, sticky cum.

**THE END!**

* * *

**I hope that you guys liked this fanfic! Sorry it was so short, I have to make 2 fics for the same birthday! T.T Be sure to check out the other birthday fic Franky x Luffy A New Toy ;)**

**Don't forget to check out my profile for upcoming fics, others that are done and recommend too!**

**Happy Birthday "Red-Haired" Shanks!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
